Silence
by Tarlia
Summary: It's another songfic using Sarah McLachlan's lyrics. And it's about Squall and Rinoa. Never mind the lack of punctation at some places, I did that on purpose.


## Silence

### By Tarlia

_ _

_Lyrics to 'Silence' are © Sarah McLachlan and Delirium._

__

__

# Give me release

Watch me, world, as I break the last of my seals out here in the open where we are alone and surrounded all at the same time.Where the darkness of the night envelopes us as you wrap your pure white waves of wings around me; there is no one here but you and me yet I am out in the open, alone no more.

_Witness me,_

_I am outside_

_ _

Watch us, world, as we break the seals.So much beauty in an act that is as old as life itself; where we could be no closer as we become one.You can calm the beast inside of me and make me feel as alive as can be.Together as one we are, now and forever, now in this moment, only you and I and the stars and a new moon that peeks down at us shyly, in this quiet moment.

_Give me peace_

_ _

Calm the lion that was trapped inside of me for so long, within the confines of a mind that never could rest, always resisting anyone's attempt at entering.Then lure that monster outside and make it beautiful, make it smile and feel what it has never felt before.Let me rest and let my frustration fade as I know I am no longer alone, surrounded by ourselves and bliss only.

_Heaven holds a sense of wonder_

_And I wanted to believe_

_that I'd get caught up_

_when the rage in me subsides_

_ _

So much I missed there on the outside while keeping myself inside my shell, angrily brushing off anyone getting close.Hating the world, the people in it, longing for the only one that had made me feel secure so long ago, that disappeared and left me to be blind, my gaze seeing right through everyone around me.No one knew anyone but the dark, frowning boy that moved around like a forgotten shadow in a sunny garden, no one knew me anymore.

Raven hair highlighted in brown flows around your angelic pale face, body pressed against the soft sand.Dancing the dance only lovers know, waves of pleasure moving in rhythm with the white waves of the ocean during this warm summer night.Your soft skin can only become softer, your warm brown eyes only warmer, as the world around us fades and you capture all the beauty of it, the peace of the nature all reflected in you as you cry along with the waves.

_Passion chokes the flower_

_until she cries no more_

_Possessing all the beauty_

_hungry still for more_

_ _

Until you cry no longer, only gasping for breath as we reach the point where there is no turning back, where there is only you and I and no world.There is nothing else.

But love.

I thought I was incapable of love, incapable of passion, though you proved me wrong.I wanted to believe that there was only more pain awaiting me if I ever dared move outside the walls I had built up around me, that as soon as I dared to trust and love and stop hating, I would have to repent with the loneliness and hurt of being abandoned once again, a pain which I can not face another time and still survive.

Though in this place I am in now, this place that you have shown me, there is no pain.Caught up in the world that is you, the world that can be no other place than heaven, where you are my only angel, where I can freely let the walls fall and open by eyes for the first time.

_Heaven holds a sense of wonder_

_And I wanted to believe_

_that I'd get caught up_

_When the rage in me subsides_

_ _

No more anger, no more pain.

And in the aftermath, once again there is you and me, alone and surrounded by the world, where no one can see us but stars and the moon and we hear the sound of the ocean waves as they wash up around us, cooling our bodies with their gentle touch.There is silence, you and I, sharing this moment of happiness, you with your head nestled against my bare chest, a smile on your rosy lips.

And I am drowning, drowning in bliss.There is no turning back now.

_In this white wave_

_I am sinking_

_In this silence_

_ _

Silence.No more voices inside my head crying out to me, no more regret and torture making me sleepless at night, no more of this hurt that only you were able to heal with your less than subtle approach, angel releasing the lion and letting him roar.This beautiful silence in which there is only you and I and we can be happy together.

Only the sound of the ocean.

The lion runs free and the angel spreads her wings and they fly away together.

_In this white wave_

_In this silence_

_I believe_

_ _

_I can't help this longing…_

_comfort me_

_I can't hold it all in_

_if you won't let me…_

_ _

Come inside my shell, darling, force me to come outside.There is no more holding back after you came into my empty life and became my purpose.There is no more gentle approaches, you simply wouldn't let me hide from you.

Wouldn't let me hide from myself anymore.

Can't hold back the passion I didn't know that I had, can't hold back the love that has been held back for so long, having no target, having no reason.In this silence, this wave of joy, there is no need for words.

_Heaven holds a sense of wonder_

_And I wanted to believe_

_that I'd get caught up_

_When the rage in me subsides_

_In this white wave_

_I am sinking_

_In this silence_

_ _

I watch you as you lie there, your breath becoming slow and relaxed as those coffee brown eyes close to rest, and my arms are around you as we are close together still.I wonder.Wonder where you came from, my angel, but from heaven.Wonder if it was my purpose to find you, or if it was your purpose to find me.You are silent now as we sleep and there's only you, me, and the world.__

Our destinies are twined together as one, my princess, and we will walk the path together.

My dream.

You were the joy I longed for.

My happiness. 

You were the one I hoped would come to silence my pain.

_In this white wave…_

_in this silence I believe_

_I have seen you…_

_in this white wave you are silent_

_You are breathing in this white wave…_

_ _

_I am free_

__


End file.
